Abulous
by SorasKey
Summary: ..::Let's just say that study date was.. Abulous::..


He was wearing dark blue jeans when he answered the door. _Just_ dark blue jeans. A dark brown belt looped around his waist and plaid green boxers stuck out the top. Gray socks adorned his feet, which is where she was looking when she noticed how well defined his tanned abs were.

"Uh, sorry, I thought it was just my mom..." She raised her eyebrow because why would a mother ring the doorbell to get in her own house. "She forgets her key a lot." Her gaze came up, slowly, to enjoy his slim build, to meet his green eyes. She just now noticed his shaggy blonde hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. "..And I just got out of the shower. You can come in." He must have noticed her stare.

"It's fine. At least you shower after pracitce." Was that a weird thing to say? Puck never showered till the following morning and she'd always comment on his smell during their secret meetings. It was how they could be together, because Finn was always still in the locker room getting clean. She couldn't help but think of Puck when she saw him. It was just that this was his teammate after all and she was on her way to dating the whole team.

"What's wrong?" The slight frown on her face must have been too obvious.

"Yea, just a little tired." No, it wasn't. He just cared that much more than the other boys. He noticed her.

"Sure." She knew he didn't believe her, but respected that he didn't pester. Instead he stepped aside to let her in. "The dining room's just through there." He pointed past the living room, where they were now standing. Everything felt so warm to her. "I'll be back down in a minute."

She bit her tongue so to not blurt out how she liked seeing his muscles and wet hair. And so she walked over into the dining room. But she walked slowly to see the childhood pictures of Sam. It appeared that his little brother, who was now in jr. high, looked just like him. She noticed the intramural soccer pictures and the middle school football team pictures from where he used to live. He looked strange with short brown hair. It was different.

She continued her way into the dining room and sat her bag on the table, unpacking her notebook and pencil. She took a seat and noticed a small tan furball sitting on the floor, looking up at her. Her eyebrow raised out of habit and she leaned down to inspect the small dog. She allowed her hand to dangle near the floor and the puppy began to lick her fingers. The animal itself couldn't have been bigger than a football.

"I see you've met Baby." Her eyes downcast when she heard the word and Sam must have noticed because he scooped up the small sog and sat next to her. He now had on a white t-shirt and his hair was more dry and combed. "She's my mom's. We just got her when we moved here."

"She's adorable." She glanced up at Sam. He said his parents were still at work. She knew the jr. high football team had a game after school, that must have been where his brother was.

"So, shall we get started?" Quinn gave Baby one last scratch behind the ears before Sam let her down.

"I don't really want to do homework." Quinn was surprised by her own words. Usually she thought things through. At least she _tried_ to be resposible this year.

He looked just as surprised before smiling back at her. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"I already did at Breadsticks." His huge smile never left his face as he followed her to sit on the couch in the living room.

"I want to know more. I like being to the only one to know things about you." She wasn't sure why she was saying all these things, but she didn't take it back. She was already going against what she wanted for this year so she may as well live it up.

"Okay. Then lets talk." He cautionously rested his arm on her shoulder. He did it slowly, expecting her to tell him not to, but when she didn't respond he allowed his arm to relax. As long as he didn't try kissing her again, he should be good. He kept telling himself this as Quinn returned the gesture by leaning her blonde head on his shoulder. She curled her legs next to her and let her hand rest gently on his chest, just listening to him tell her stories.

She couldn't believe it, but Sam Evans was worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did then the show would center around Sam and Quinn all the time. How it should.

* * *

So I obviously couldn't think of a good title for this oneshot so I just used Sam's perfect word to describe himself. And I think this is the first story I've written (and posted) that isn't Kingdom Hearts. It's a huge feat. But I'm so sorry for never updating Barely Legal! This just shows I'm not dead! And I've been working on the next chapter so it's still coming. So I apologize for the wait.

I hope you all enjoy this in the meantime. It was really random and makes no sense and is irrelevant to the show, but I wrote it anyways.

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


End file.
